One and Only
by COforlife
Summary: When all they can think about is each other. Set 5 years after Cristina's departure to Zurich.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first try at fanfic, I have had this story in my head for so long that I decided to give it a try. I still ship Owen and Cristina. They are my favorite couple of all time. I have 0 experience writing fics and English is not my native language. But I am trying my best! Please, review and tell me what you think. I imagined 5 chapters. I hope you crowen fans enjoy it! I still hope. And I really hate him with Amelia! I think Teddy should be his friend only! I mean, he already chose Cristina over her, that ship should have sailed! So, since he said he would never love another woman, he would always be in love with her and that she were the love of his life, I believe! I mean, he has never looked at anyone else like he did her! He never felt the same way with anyone else. So I believe... =D

Chapter 1

One and Only

 _You've been on my mind  
I grow fonder every day  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face  
God only knows why it's taken me  
So long to let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want_

Cristina had been living in Switzerland for over 5 years now. Gosh, time had flown, she had been so busy managing the institute and her trial, and she was also performing really challenging and hard core surgeries. Cristina was really living up to her dream. Her career was everything she lived for. She had the respect of her colleagues and employees. She had changed so much! She recognized the importance of all the people involved in running a hospital. She had perfected her patient care skills. All her patients felt comfortable around her and her peers really admired her talent and brilliant mind. She had become a brilliant surgeon!

She had this great view of the city from her office. It really helped her unwind looking at all the people going about their lives while she drank her wine and rested on her chair after a long day at the hospital. Most days she left very late, managing a hospital was no piece of cake. She felt really proud of herself. But she understood very quickly why Derek hated the job, and why Owen complained so much sometimes. But, mostly, she understood perfectly why Owen had denied her the position of chief resident all those years ago. She really wasn't prepared for the administrative position back then. Gosh, to tell the truth, sometimes she even doubted herself right now. It really demanded a lot of her, and if she hadn't made a point to separate administrative work time from her trial and surgeries she wouldn't be able to handle it.

So, at the end of her working day, she would just sit down at her very comfortable chair, take off her shoes, grab her glass of wine and look at all the uncomplicated lives of the people strolling through the streets of Zurich... Often enough she would go over her cases in her head, think about paperwork, bureaucracy (thank God she was really organized and took that legal course a couple of years ago). But some days she couldn't avoid reminiscing. She looked at the pictures on her desk and thought about Alex and Meredith, did not call them because of the timezone, so she sent both a message, teasing Alex and telling Mer how much she missed her person. But if we are being honest, there was one person she couldn't help but miss the most in the world. She had to be so grown up here, lead such a grown up life! She really missed being taken care of, having someone to share things with. And not one single person knew how to do that better than _him_.

Cristina had always been very private, that hadn't changed. She did go out with some people from work sometimes, but it wasn't the same. Her personal life came always second. She had dated, had had fun. She had even committed for some time, tried really hard to love that man. They met at a conference, Dr. Kaser from Klaussman Institute went to college with him, Dr. Mathew Palley, and had introduced them. He was Swiss too, a Plastics Surgeon (Ah, the irony!), he was actually very funny, really handsome and athletic, driven and he was willing to be with her. However, one more time work came first. He was quite patient and understanding, which made her realize she wasn't trying at all to be with him, because deep down she simply knew she could never really commit again. Her heart belonged to someone else still. The more she tried, the more she confirmed it to herself, she could never _be_ with anyone else. He had taken off the icicle from her chest, had taught her so many things, had believed in her, had bathed her when she couldn't bathe herself, had loved her like no one else. She knew very well there was a reason they were apart. A very real reason, yet she couldn't make herself love anyone else. The connection they had was undeniable, the feelings they once shared were all consuming. And their physical connection was out of this world, she never met anyone to match him, he won that race by miles. How could she ever not love him? She could still remember his taste, his smell... Even the thought of him sent shivers down her spine! So, she looked at their picture, they were so happy there! He once told her there was only one of her, but the truth is there is only one of him too! She has tried so hard to believe she could move on from him, but these feelings she really couldn't control. And while she watched a couple holding each other tight and smiling at one another, she could only wish it were that simple for her and _him_ too. How she wished love was enough, because _love_ they had plenty. And it's not like he helped them move on either. She got all these mixed feelings. Then she read one more time the message he had sent her earlier that day. _**\- Thinking of you! xx O.**_

That was no ordinary day though, it was her birthday, and Owen always made a point to send her a message to show her he never forgot. And she always replied, short and simple, but she did nevertheless... _**-Hey! How are you? x C.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the kind reviews! People are right when they say the reviews help them go on and feel encouraged! :)

So, I had this chapter ready already too, I just had to fix a few things, and that's why it is coming so early! Hehehe... Next week will be very busy for me, but for the week after I think I can write chapter 3.

I have this Idea in my head how I want it to end, but I'll accept suggestions! Please, keep on reviewing and telling me what you think... Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks again! :D

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **That's all**_

 _ **Truth is I love you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **More than I wanted to**_ _ **  
**_ _ **There's no point in trying to pretend**_ _ **  
**_ _ **There's been no-one who**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Makes me feel like you do**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Say we'll be together till the end**_

Owen opened his eyes in his bed, turned to the side, stared at his empty bed, looked at his cell and knew immediately which day it was... In his new house, such a beautiful, comfortable house. He had finally decided it was time for him to move on from the trailer, so he bought the house. How was it even possible that he had lived in that trailer for 4 years, how could time go by so fast? It is true he had slept most his nights in the hospital. He was such a practical man, very minimalist. And so he didn't see the point in keeping so many things. He had no family, no partner, not the love of his life anymore... So what did he need a house for? But that changed when he met Amelia, she was beautiful, intriguing, impulsive, a bold neurosurgeon but, personally, she was a mess. She struggled so much, that suddenly he felt there was a connection, his savior complex kicked in, made him think he was in love, and she had said she wanted a family. Maybe, this was exactly what he needed, he thought. So, since he couldn't be with _her_ , he made his peace with it, and really believed he could have a family with Amelia. Believed he could make himself love again... Such a foolish mistake, how could he have been so blind!? He was a man, he had his needs. But could he really move on from her? As much as he tried, from time to time, he caught himself thinking of her... Her sense of humor, her impulsiveness, how much she knew and understood him, and they would just look at each other and know how the other was feeling... they conveyed so much through their eyes, they had this mutual understanding. This wordless conversation, this bond... Like their souls could touch each other just by their looks. He felt so vulnerable around her, like an exposed nerve, yet, he couldn't feel stronger anywhere else. He knew she felt the same. He also knew exactly why they were so far away from each other, so he sighed, closed his eyes, took a very deep breath, because whenever he allowed himself to think of her, his entire body responded, and most of the times the air escaped from his lungs. Still that never stopped him from believing he wasn't whole. There was a part of him missing. It always brought joy to his mind remembering how much they were invested in making it work in the beginning, how hard he fought to be with her, how understanding and supportive she was when he struggled through his PTSD. How she pulled him out. Once he said she lit up his life, and today, more than ever, he needed her to light up his life...

He was so heartbroken when she left, he understood why she had to go. He knew very well why she left. Of course the opportunity for her career was a once in a life time deal. But that's not why she didn't ask him to come with her. That reason that they had to come to terms so many times before was still a reason neither of them should compromise. She had told him so many times she didn't want him to give up things for her, and he knew all too well she couldn't compromise her career for something she didn't want. So he didn't push! He let her go, go live her dream, go be a force of nature, go be outstanding. And he was right! She became everything he had hoped she would. He couldn't feel prouder, yet it stung that she was there being happy without him. And he couldn't help but wonder where would they stand now, had she not gone. Just the thought of it was enough to steal the air from his lungs again. He desperately wanted to _feel_ (there's that word again) happy again. He had experienced it, he had felt pure joy, but now, it just got harder and harder to replicate. To _feel_ again, he was so numbed, just got used to pushing his emotions to the back, drowning himself at work, tried not to think so much about the disaster that had become his life. All his frustrated expectations, all his sacrifices, everything was making him so angry at all of _them_ for leaving, first his father, his platoon, his friends, _Her,_ Amelia, and now his sister again. Still so angry for not having anything he wanted, but mostly really angry at himself, for accepting all the crap being thrown at him! If he wanted to be happy again, to experience more, to LIVE, and not only get by, he would have to stop waiting for something right to come along, he would have to be bold!

He had rushed again to another marriage that failed, believing that that was going to make him happy. He had this image of himself married with kids to come back home to. He really longed and held on to that fantasized life.

Now, his sister had returned from the dead, could he be more overjoyed? He could finally sleep at night knowing for sure now that she was safe. Still she decided to go _live_ her life away from him, hadn't he had his heart broken enough times already? Hadn't he been abandoned by those he loved enough already? And he felt that his sister should stay, be close to her family. So he decided to talk to her, try to convince her to stay, so he shared his life dream with her. Told her he had always pictured them living near each other, near their parents and raising their kids close together. It was when Meghan brought him back to reality, and what she said next made his heart sink, it stung so bad that it rendered him speechless. She reminded him that their father was no longer among them, and he had no kids. She reminded him he was such a loyal man, had always been since he was a boy, so loyal that his loyalty extended to his ideas! Using her words, she made him realize he was just being stubborn and idealistic about his life. He was holding on so tight to the idea of a wife and kids, that he hadn't noticed that life was passing by, and it is short. Was that how he wanted to spend his life? Just sitting, waiting, wishing? She told him he didn't have to sacrifice so much. He should be happy and live his life. That's when it hit him, he was accepting what was coming, trying to adjust, only to pursue this _idea_ of happiness, and now he had nothing, not the "family" he had sacrificed so much for, not a child, and definitely not the love of his life. His sister's words kept playing in his head. Was it really worth it? Waiting to be happy in a fantasy future, watching time go by as a spectator rather than being the protagonist? Get joy out of his life again!. Did he even know how to be happy again? How to let himself feel again? How to be himself again? He asked himself. He had jumped from one serious relationship to another, but they all failed. First he had what he wanted in a partner, Beth was loyal, she wanted to be his wife, and she wanted to have all his kids, but he wasn't happy, he only felt trapped, invisible, unheard. Then Cristina, smart, feisty, driven, ambitious, stubborn **,** so strong and yet so tender, so caring, so sexy and all the things she was only with him, an entire side of her she saved only for him, and he couldn't feel more overjoyed and special to be allowed in. She truly made him happy, he could be himself with her, he felt seen, loved, but it did not erase their past, and she _could_ not make herself less of a surgeon by investing in their family. So he was left devastated, because all that he had dreamed of was with _her._ He thought he would never climb up from the hole he was in when he let her go, again. And then came Amelia, young brilliant surgeon, beautiful, who needed him, and who wanted the same things, until she didn't, until she wasn't the same person anymore, until she didn't need him anymore. And while his sister's words echoed in his head, he couldn't, he shouldn't be with someone without being happy. He had experienced the feeling, he knew exactly how to be happy, the question was would she take him back? Could he accept her for who she was now? Could he let go of the fantasy of happiness he held on to for so long? Was she even available? He wondered if she had moved on. Just the thought of another man making her happy, pleasuring her was enough to make his heart freeze, and make him regret every decision he made after letting her go. How could it have taken him so long to realize?

So he looked at their picture, he looked around his house, he looked in the mirror. He stayed there looking at himself in the mirror, replaying his sister's words, remembering the happy moments in his life, she was there for most of them. She changed him, she saved him, she loved him, he loved her so much still, and every time he thought of her he felt his body tingling, his breathing shifting, his body reacting automatically to the thought of her smell, her hair, the touch of her skin, her smile, their kisses and most of all, their lovemaking, their intimacy. It was like their bodies were shaped for each other, and their connection was so powerful, So how could he not love her? He had to do something, he could be very impulsive too, but this needed a plan, it couldn't be something on a whim.

Every year on her birthday, he got a little drunk, and couldn't resist sending her a message. After all, every year they were together he prepared her a surprise only for the two of them. Now, even though he knew they had agreed to move on, he had to let her know he still thought of her. The messages were simple, short. Never something that would hurt Amelia when they were together, and never something that would hurt either of them, just a little reminder of how important she had been for him, and that he saved the good memories, the healing memories. This date was always difficult for him. For some time he had Amelia to distract him from these thoughts, but today, he was decided to let himself think, and feel, he needed all of it to be out, to be unlocked, exposed, addressed. He once told her he would never love another woman, she was the love of his life. He had fought for her, he told her they mattered, he told her he wouldn't go anywhere without her! He told her she was unique, that he loved HER! So he unlocked his cell phone, and before he knew it he had already pressed send... **-Thinking of you! xx O**.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, guys! Thank you so much for your kind reviews, they make my day! Please continue evaluating! Say if you like it, and say if you don't like it too! Again, I am sorry for my mistakes, English is not my first language. I hope you like this chapter too! For me CROWEN is forever.

 _ **All I Want**_

 _All I want is nothing more  
To hear you knocking at my door  
'Cause if I could see your face once more  
I could die as a happy man I'm sure_

 _When you said your last goodbye  
I died a little bit inside  
I lay in tears in bed all night  
Alone without you by my side_

 _But If you loved me  
Why did you leave me_

 _..._

 _'Cause you brought out the best of me  
A part of me I'd never seen  
You took my soul wiped it clean  
Our love was made for movie screens_

 _But If you loved me  
Why did you leave me_

 _Take my body  
Take my body_

It was 7:00AM and Owen woke up with a start, sunlight was peaking through the curtains, his breathing was ragged, he looked around and suddenly realized he was coming out of a dream. It was really frustrating! He has been thinking about her so much lately that now he was also dreaming about her. He was so bitter, he grabbed his pillow and threw it to the other side of the room and let out a loud angry groan. He had been so on edge, this was the easiest way of coping. So, he took a deep breath, threw himself back in bed, closed his eyes very tightly while running both hands through his hair and he waited for his heart to stop pounding in his chest. A few minutes later he got up and went to the shower, he stayed there under the hot water for what seemed hours, just replaying his last-night's dream. She had come back, they were together! She was so beautiful, wearing her hair down, the earrings he'd given her for her last birthday with him, a black dress. Breathtaking! She always had that effect on him! But, as real as it seemed, it was _just_ a dream! His heart sank. He blamed himself for being so stupid and letting her go without him! He thought about his current state, how things had changed. He had to make a decision! This was consuming him.

It was his day off, he decided to visit his mom. He was feeling very down and lonely. He could use some comfort food and company. But just before he left the house he saw _she_ had replied the message he had sent her. He felt his whole body tingle, his stomach flutter. She still had that effect after all these years...

- _ **Hey! How are you? x C.**_

 _ **\- How are you?**_

 _ **\- Been busy as always, but had great progress with my research! How about you?**_

 _ **\- That is great! It is so good to hear from you! I'm so happy for you! I know it's not my place, but I feel so proud of you! You've become everything I hoped you would!**_

Owen felt he had nothing to lose, he really did feel so proud of her, he _had_ to say it! And he felt sorrow for not being there with her. And since it had been an emotional morning, he couldn't hold back the tears now running down his face, he missed her so much! And hearing from her, even if it were in texts, opened all his wounds.

Cristina was really happy to be talking to him a little bit, even if it were in texts, they hadn't been very close in the last years, they really needed the space to try to move on, and when she got his last message, she couldn't hold the tears either, he was vulnerable, she could feel his pain. And she missed him so much. But they were so far away, what could she say?

 _ **\- Owen! You will always be one of the reasons of my success! And you can always tell me anything! Remember that! I know we haven't been very close, but you know you can always talk to me! That hasn't changed.**_

She felt she should be honest too. They were so far away, but she knew things were hard for him! She would never turn her back to him. They had survived so many things together, endured so much hardship together, the least she could do was listen to him when he needed, even if it meant opening old wounds for her, and yet, she felt bad she was not there to hold him and ease the pain a little...

Owen knew the instant he read the message, Cristina saw he was having one of those days. She always did, she knew him, she understood him like no one else did. Which only made him feel more vulnerable, like she had hit an exposed nerve. And it only made him miss her even more. God, he just wanted to hold her and be in her arms.

- _ **Cristina! I know! Thank you!**_

 _ **I miss you so much! Why are you so far away?**_

She closed her eyes, sighed deeply, and didn't know what to say! She felt the tears forming in her eyes, she missed him so much too, but where would that take them? She felt she shouldn't encourage him in that direction though.

\- _**Owen, I need to go! Just got paged! But if you need to talk, if I can help, let me know! Xx C.**_

The air escaped his lungs! What did he do? What else could he say to her, he was driving her away, when all he needed was her to be close! He wanted to hold her, he wanted to smell her hair, taste her kiss, feel her touch, her skin. Laugh with her again, feel loved. So he frowned, rubbed his hands on his face, and rested it over his mouth, he decided not to push her anymore. He had some thinking to do. He sent his last message.

 _ **\- Happy Birthday, My Dear Cristina! XX O.**_

Cristina felt terrible lying to him about being paged. Felt terrible for not sharing her feelings too, after all, she remembered every detail of him like they saw each other the day before! She had all memories vividly imprinted in her. She missed him just as much as he missed her, but why would she do that to the both of them? She desperately wanted to help him, but she couldn't allow herself to get hurt again.

\- _**Thank you for never forgetting! XX C.**_

Owen set out to his mom's house, he could only think about Cristina now, how much he missed her.

When he got there, Evelyn was waiting for him with a nice breakfast set on the table for them. As soon as she opened the door, she saw on his face something was wrong. He was broody, sad, anxious... She opened her arms, he hugged her very tightly! He tried to smile, but she just knew. So they sat at the table, he asked her about the house, how she was feeling health wise, they talked about how Meghan was settling in in LA, they talked a little about the hospital, Owen told her Amelia had recovered well from her surgery, he even told her he had dated another doctor for a while, his mom was a little worried that he would start another serious relationship, but soon realized that was not the case. So she finally asked:

\- Owen, son, what is bothering you?

\- What, mom? What do you mean?

\- I mean, what is really bothering you? You are pensive, distracted, plus the sad look! You don't fool me, you know?

\- Oh, Mom, I really don't, do I? (he gave her a half smile) I didn't want to bother you with my problems. I just wanted the company. Am I not being a good company today? (he smirked!)

\- Of course that is not it! I just know something is bothering you, so, just spill it!

\- Today is Cristina's birthday! And I have been thinking about her a lot, and I don't know what to do! (and his smile faded) She is so far away. But I just really wanted to see her.

\- Ah, Sweetie, I see now. You never stopped loving her, did you? I know you two had your differences, but I have never seen you happier then when you we together. Plus, she brought you back to me! (She looked into his eyes, smiled, took his hands in hers and squeezed them gently.)

So, Evelyn continued:

\- I don't meddle because you are grown up, but I never thought Amelia made you happy. I am not saying she's a bad person, I just think you never looked at her the way you did with Cristina. And you never talked about her the way you did about Cristina. She was so your heartbeat.

\- But Cristina wanted different things, Mom, and she moved to another country, to another Continent even.

\- And yet, she is still closer than you realize aparently, so deep within you that after all these years you can't help but miss _her_. And about wanting different things, 5 years have gone by, Owen, people change, you are both more mature now, plus, are you sure you haven't changed? Do you still need the same things you needed before? And the real question is: Does she feel the same way?

Owen analyzed every word his mom said, he never thought she had contemplated his past relationships and ex-wives so well. Did he want the same things as before? He had been asked that a lot recently, He wasn't so sure anymore. His mom was so right about him keeping her so close in his heart, after all he had been through recently, was he willing to let her go forever? Could he live with himself if he did? What was more important now? Cristina or a chance of a family with someone else? And it hit him hard, there would never be anyone else for him! He was ready to accept whatever she decided. He just HAD to see her. He was determined this time, he finally thought this through.

His mom was looking at him while he was thinking, and suddenly she saw his face changing, a broad smile, a determined look, and she knew right away! So she said:

\- Owen, don't make the same mistake again, don't let her go this time! So go, son! Go! Don't waste any more time! And, Owen, you know I love you, right?

Owen got up, thanked his mother for the breakfast, hugged her, kissed her on the cheeks and left!

On his way home, he called the hospital, talked to the chief and asked for a few days off.

At home he packed his bag, and went to the airport.

 **\- One Ticket to Zurich, please!**

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N - So, I want to thank you guys for taking your time and leaving me reviews! It really makes my day! Please keep telling me what you think!**_

 _ **I am really sorry it took me so long to post it. Even though the show is taking a complete different turn, I can just say that for me CROWEN is forever… Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Love Song**_

 _Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again_

 _Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again_

 _However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you_

 _Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again_

 _However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you_

 _However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
'Cause I love you_

Owen felt uneasy, he hadn't slept well during the flight, his mind was racing. He kept thinking about what he was going to say to her, but mostly thinking how he was feeling, the closer it got, the more sure he was he wanted this, he wanted her, gosh, he has missed her so much! How was she going to react? He imagined she would be surprised, but he couldn't imagine a world where she'd be mad to see him there... That thought made him relax a little, nevertheless, he was still tense. So he decided to go to the hotel he had booked, take a shower, rest a little before going to see her.

A few hours later, more rested, he could think clearer, he had nothing to be afraid of, they knew each other so well, they never stopped understanding and respecting each other. And he could add never stopped loving her to the list for all he cared. So, he got dressed, he put on his best casual outfit, his blue fitted sports jacket, Cristina always said: "in doubt, always wear blue they bring out your eyes." And from that memory, he remembered when they met, their first kiss, her laughter, her dark humor, the first time he saw her drunk, their wedding - she was breathtaking, their very bad break up… their very good make up… the sex… Finally, he remembered the reason they were separated, but he didn't feel that was a reason anymore… He just had to see her! Owen set out to the institute. By the time he got there, his heart was pounding in his chest, he was so happy. He walked to her office, she was in surgery, so her secretary let him into her office since the surgery would be over soon. Owen examined her office meticulously, her awards displayed, he felt so proud, but a bit bitter he wasn't there to celebrate them with her. He was standing by the window watching the people go about their lives, and enjoying the view she had from her office. Suddenly he heard the door open abruptly, Cristina's annoyed voice talking on the phone, and then, silence when he turned around, his eyes met hers, he smiled his boyish smile, but froze on his tracks. Cristina was wearing her scrubs, she was coming out of a surgery and talking on the phone about a patient's transfer that hadn't happened, she was really mad, so when she passed her secretary towards her office, she was in this heated conversation and didn't even notice the girl coming after her to give her her messages. When she opened the door and noticed the strawberry red hair, she couldn't move, she couldn't speak and she couldn't breathe. He looked more handsome than she remembered. He turned around, looked into her eyes with so much tenderness, so many emotions and _that_ smile! She was sure the shock on her face had changed into a welcoming smile by now. Cristina dismissed Julia, her secretary, and slowly walked in his direction, Owen did the same. Both observed the other carefully, speaking immensely with their eyes. Owen was certain now that Cristina still had feelings for him as well! He touched her face, she relaxed a little, closed her eyes and leaned more on his hand. She opened her eyes, and finally broke their silence: "Owen, what are you doing here?" the words came out but a whisper. Owen ran his hand through her hair, he looked deeply into her eyes, slowly shortened their distance, glanced at her mouth, and once again met her eyes, as if expecting her consent, and before she knew it his lips met hers, it was very soft at first, as they started to deepen the kiss, trying to compensate all the time apart, Cristina pulled back and turned around to give herself time to think, so, Owen walked softly towards her, and said softly to her ear:

\- Cristina, I understand! I really do! You are confused, but I am not! I realized you are the one and the only one I love. I told you once I would always be in love with you! You are still the love of my life! I miss this… you... us... And coming here only made me more sure of my feelings for you. Seeing you, touching you is like opening the curtains and letting the Sun in. You brighten my life! (he held her shoulders, and kissed her head) (she turned to face him, and she couldn't hold back the tears anymore, so she looked at him and listened) I miss your smile, your voice, your laughter... your touch… (he touched her face, and looked her in the eyes) You told me to go live my dream and be happy, but you were wrong, My dream is _not_ a dream if you are not in it! YOU make me happy! And I might be late at this point, but I am here to ask for another chance! I choose a life with you, Cristina Yang, If you'll let me!

Cristina was stunned! She never expected him to come, let alone this declaration! She was listening to him very attentively, and thinking about what he was saying. She was so surprised. All these years her life has been so straight forward, settled! She lived and breathed for her work. And, even though she was happy to see him, this was so unexpected she was confused! So, she said:

\- Owen, I want you to know I am really happy to see you in person, I still can't believe you came all the way here! I mean, this is a huge surprise! And you look great, but I need time to process all this! You know I still have feelings for you, but it's been 5 years and I need to think!

Owen came near her once more and said: - Take your time, I am not going anywhere, Cristina. I'll be at the Marriott, here is my room number… Although, I must confess I am hoping you'll spend some time with me While you think and I am here… (He half smiled) Besides, I was not planning on hiring a tour guide… or having dinner on my own… (he gave her a sad look). She chuckled, and said: - well, I can show you the bar across the street, they have very good tequila! The grocery store near my house and the liqueur store near there too… (and she laughed) Owen smiled and said: - Well, I sure hope you'll show me your hospital too! I can't wait to see it! Cristina smiled, pointed at the door and said: - Right, of course!

On her way out she canceled her appointments for the day with her secretary and took Owen by the arm. She explained about her trials, the facilities, showed him the new technologies, the improvements she made in the hospital… Her eyes sparkled while she was speaking about the hospital, and he felt so proud, his admiration for her was all over his face, he couldn't hide his amusement... They glanced at each other from time to time… then, out of the blue Cristina asked in an angered tone: - How do you even figure this could work? I live in Zürich, you live in Seattle!

Owen sensing her need of being reassured about his intentions spoke in a quiet and soft tone: - I don't want you to change anything else anymore! I'll move here. All I want is another chance! (he reached out and held tight her hand in both his hands) She relaxed a little and went on showing him the hospital… He grinned to himself. After she had shown him everything, they stopped at the cafeteria for some coffee. Owen looked right into her eyes and said: - You are so beautiful! Cristina looked down and with sadness in her eyes said: - Owen, I am still me, and you are still you! We still want different things… Not taking his eyes off of her, he offered: - I want to be happy, Cristina, and _YOU_ make me happier than anything. Believe me! He stood up, and said: - It has been a Wonderful day, Cristina Yang! But it is late, I'll go back to the hotel, I hope to see you again tomorrow, if you'll let me stay! He kissed the top of her head. As he walked away, to give her some space and time to think, he turned around to look at her and give her one last smile. She watched him leave with a terribly confused look, she didn't know what to think or do, yet, she was overjoyed with his presence...


End file.
